


relax

by moo0czek



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, gentle pet play, its just touching and rubbing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo0czek/pseuds/moo0czek
Summary: a oneshot for an excuse to write belly rubs and gentle treatment.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 5





	relax

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to ramalama by roisin murphy so its anyone's guess who this is still soft instead of cool af.  
> this is very self indulgent and not at all beta read.

“Hermann, can we do the thing today?” 

Newt was looking expectantly at him partner, waiting for him to look up from his book. The ‘thing’ Newt was referring to was quite new for him, as he was trying to explore his desired scenarios. Looking up Hermann nodded at newt before bookmarking and placing away his book. 

“get ready then, I will go get your things.” He said standing up with a encouraging smile in newt’s direction, walking over to their shared wardrobe and bringing out a fluffy collar and small feathered cat toy. 

Walking back over to Newton he placed the items down on their bed before running his hand down Newts shirt, unbuttoning the rest and picking up his clothes to put them neatly on their desk. 

Newt sat on the bed in only his boxers waiting penitently for the collar to be fastened round his neck. He picked up the collar and unbuckled it, when hermann walked back over to him, ready to pass over the item. 

Presenting himself, newt felt the soft inner lining of the collar against his neck before it was loosely fastened. Taking the opportunity to move, Newt lay himself across Hermann’s lap, belly up. Stretching out his arms and squirming in encouragement of touch. 

“I am going to touch you now, is this on newton?’ Hermann announced softly, leaning his palm down to rub at Newts hair. Waiting for Newt’s humm of approval, Hermann started moving his hand down to the collar giving it a small tug and watching as newt raised up slightly to meet the touch. Moving his other hand to Newt’s hair, he resumed his trail down his body giving little pats to his ribs and belly, while carding his other hand through his hair, mussing it and petting it back down. 

Turning his hand over, Hermann let his nails scratch lightly at newt’s belly and chest, leaving the other to shiver slightly and push his belly up for more attention. Hermann started gently rubbing at Newt exposed belly, moving his other hand out his hair and down his chest to leave light scratches on his ribs and soft sides. Moving the waistband of Newt’s boxers, he started lightly petting and kneading at the round at the bottom of his belly listening to Newts sounds of contentment and pleasure. 

It was unusual for them to speak during this time, the only time one of them would speak was to declare an end or request to change their current position. This was fine, relaxing even, not having to excerpt energy speaking when you could express these emotions through small sounds and touch. 

Continuing his light scratches Hermann used the knuckles of his other hand to rub circles into Newt’s belly. Rubbing gently earned him a small whine as Newt decided to sit up lay back leaning on Hermann’s chest. In this way Hermann had a better reach to his belly, running both hands in small circles round all the softest parts. Hermann put his head near Newt’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into his hair and neck as the other pushed back into his chest and arched into the touch on his belly. 

Lowering his hands into Newt’s waistband again, Hermann nudged him with his nose to ask, 

“is this ok? Do you want to take those off for me?” 

Nodding quickly Newt lifted his hips up for the garment to be pulled down and pushed off to the floor. 

Getting out of the embrace Newt spread himself out on their bed covers, stretching and showing off the softness of his belly along with his half hard dick which rested on the swell of his belly. Newt pulled Hermann’s hand to himself laying it on his belly to play with his fingers. Using his foot, he kicked the small feathered toy which Hermann had brought over before. The small bell gave out a jingle, alerting Hermann to its presence. 

“do you want to play with it?” Hermann asked picking up the toy and holding it above Newt, jiggling it lightly. 

Newt swatted at it lazily between Herman running the feathers up his belly and replacing them with his hands. 

Newt’s dick bobbed slightly as he once again moved over to lay on Hermann’s lap, dragging his soft skin over his slightly scratchy clothes, shivering at the sensation. 

Running one of his hands down Newt’s belly, Hermann gently grabbed his dick giving him a slow stroke. 

“you’re very pretty”, he continued to play with Newt occasionally giving his belly a scratch, “a very pretty boy, with a pretty cock.” 

Prickling with the praise, Newt arched into Hermann’s arm, trying to run himself against the scratchy sweater. Hermann grabbed Newt’s soft hips running his hand through all the curves and dips. He admired his body, so soft and warm. Hermann loved having him close, He moved Newt till they were chest to chest. Hermann lay down on the bed pulling Newt half on top of him, running his hands down his back to the softness of his arse. He gave him a couple gentle squeezes before massaging the soft skin there. He could feel Newt getting tired, his relaxed body leaning heavily on Hermann. 

Holding Newt’s hips, Hermann brought them closer together, getting them under the covers and lightly un cuffing the collar to place it on the night stand. They could put the items away tomorrow, for now he wanted to hold Newton as they fell asleep together. Letting out a soft sound, Newt buried himself into Hermann’s shoulder falling asleep quickly.


End file.
